


猫

by papurako



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: 泷泽秀明邻居家的猫最近似乎发情了
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 10





	猫

**Author's Note:**

> ooc 猫化 老文新发 想写成一个系列  
> 自由心证

隔壁养的猫，最近似乎发情了。  
不管是在厨房里做饭，还是在阳台晾洗衣服，都能够听到那只猫咪的叫声。  
他住的这栋单身公寓允许住户养猫。他家阳台正好向着外面的小院，旁边就有一颗大大的树，也曾有过外面流浪的猫咪跳到他家阳台来暂住一晚的经历。  
泷泽秀明不养猫，但喜欢小动物。经常也碰上到阳台来暂借一会的猫，不过那些猫咪野性很强，基本泷泽只能远远地看着，摸不到。  
隔壁的这只猫，泷泽还从来没有⻅过。确切而言，他连自己的邻居是个什么人都不知晓。  
泷泽身为某大型广告公司的小高层，每天的工作繁重。搬过来大约一年了，从来没⻅过邻居的模样。  
大概是一个和自己一样早出晚归的上班族。泷泽从冰箱里取出今晚的便当，听⻅了隔壁那只猫的叫声。  
泷泽秀明分不出来那是只公猫，还是母猫。叫起来声音粘粘的，并不难听，时高时低，高起来的时候好像被掐住了脖子，低下去的时候很闷，似乎很难受。但就算声音很高，其实也高不到哪里去， 怎么说呢，大概只比仔猫的喵呜声高出那么一点。  
泷泽猜想那只猫应该还很小，是第一次发情，因此只能等发情结束去做绝育。而因为主人时常不在家，总是散养在屋内。那只猫会经常跑到离阳台很近的位置叫唤，但它出不来，最近的距离是泷泽 在阳台晾衣服的时候，隔壁的飘窗似乎被猫爪子刨弄出了声响，很轻微，一如这只发起情来并不太 喜欢叫唤的猫咪。  
真是一只可怜的猫咪啊，不管是公猫，还是母猫。  
发情的时候手足无措，在地板上，在毛毯上蹭来蹭去，依赖细弱的搔刮缓解自己的痛苦，只是想一想都很可怜。

泷泽秀明负责的一份提案推出后广受好评。这为公司又赚到了一笔口碑与财富。因而在一个看起来沉闷的夜晚，泷泽秀明被公司一行人拉去参加了庆功宴。  
这份提案的上市来的非常艰辛，其中包括打败了对手公司的某位小高层的提案等一系列因素。  
泷泽秀明并不讨厌那个叫做小原裕贵的竞争对手，平心而论，其实小原裕贵的计划比自己的更有想象力。然而并不适用，现在的市场需要的是实用且快行的方案，想象力超前的提案实行起来并不容易。  
泷泽秀明是个标准的实干派，很少愿意在保险的基础上进行过于跳跃的自我发挥􏰀，但正是如此，他赢得了这场看不⻅的角逐。  
他不清楚自己的竞争对手们今晚过得是什么样，但至少泷泽秀明感觉自己已经快醉了。他喝得很多，作为主角他必须多喝。纵使他的酒量再好，也扛不住红白洋一起上。  
因而当山下智久送他坐上出租的时候，在山下的眼里，泷泽秀明已然是将醉的模样了。坐在⻋上，很安静的望着窗外闪过去的霓虹与灯。表情凝重。  
“泷泽君?”  
“嗯。” 但泷泽秀明回得很快，他的声音很低很沉，被夜⻛很快吹散了。

推开公寓門的时候，泷泽秀明发现自己出門前似乎忘了关客厅的灯。  
“怎么回事......”  
他暗骂自己的记性什么时候变得这么差，随意松开领带，脱下束缚已久的西服外套，公文包丢在地上，将自己扔进了沙发。  
在楼下吹了不久的⻛才上楼，因此现在的泷泽秀明脑子非常清醒。  
在未来的很⻓一段时间，这番成果都将会让他过上注定不会安稳的生活。  
他会面临更多的挑战，更多同事之间的明嘲暗讽，更多竞争对手的挑衅。泷泽并不害怕挑战，他甚至觉得自己生来就是为了挑战而存在的，兴奋，激动。 但一个又一个的挑战袭来，泷泽秀明不免有些疲惫，他很久没喝这么多了，有发泄的因素在里面。 他的团队不断变化，他的朋友不了解内因。  
刚推开家门的时候看到开着灯以为还有另一个人在家等着自己，但实际上泷泽秀明一直都是一个人。  
泷泽秀明突然想，自己也好像一只猫，不过是被圈养在这个社会里，每天孤伶伶的叫唤，在明知道没有任何猫的靠近之下，依然要把自己最美好的一面展示给这个世界。  
真可怜。  
他叹了一口气，刺眼的室内灯令他不适的抬手遮住眼。  
“喵......”  
又开始了吗，泷泽听⻅了熟悉的猫叫声。  
好像每天都是到这个时候叫的声音突然变大吧?不过真奇怪，它的主人都不回家吗，每天都让自己的猫呆在家里忍受孤独，果然还是有点不太靠谱。 如果是我的话，一定会把猫咪抱在自己的怀里顺毛。  
“喵...喵...”  
好像这一次很近啊，泷泽秀明想。今天的这只猫喵呜的声音格外可爱，并不像有的时候叫起来甚至有点难听。  
是不是遇上了什么高兴的事情?真巧，我今天其实也很高兴。 泷泽秀明翻了个身，惯性一捞，抱住了一个热热的抱枕。  
嗯?  
泷泽闭着眼睛，大手上下摸摸。  
……嗯，今天的抱枕怎么这么热，好真实的肉感。  
他的大手顺着就摸到了抱枕的顶端，握住毛茸茸的一团东西，那个东西还在他温热的手心不断扑闪，痒痒的，真舒服。  
泷泽揉揉这个抱枕。然后摸到了蓬松的短发。  
......短发。  
等一下。  
泷泽秀明睁开眼。  
“喵?”  
一个⻓了双水蒙蒙的大猫眼的人形抱枕，一双毛茸茸的大耳朵抖啊抖，正乖巧的窝在泷泽的怀里，仰起小脑袋，装满不解与惬意的眼神深深刻进泷泽的脑海。  
“男孩子......?”  
似乎发现泷泽的眼睛终于对焦在自己的身上了，这个人形抱枕高兴的扑过来。他的大耳朵因为喜悦不住扇动，一根粗粗的毛尾巴隔着布料拍得泷泽秀明腿痒。  
“咪~”  
丝毫不嫌弃泷泽身上的烟酒味，人形抱枕往宽厚的胸膛钻得更紧了点。  
抱枕的身上有一股清爽的椰香，像某个夜晚泷泽在阳台吹⻛的时候隔壁飘来的若隐若现的空气。  
泷泽的手滑到人形抱枕的脖子。  
「叮铃」  
“啊...”  
找到了想要的东西，泷泽开口惊叹，恍然大悟。  
这是隔壁的那只猫。  
那只正处于发情期，痛苦孤独的小猫。

“喵......”  
贴在主人卧室的玻璃板上，小猫今井翼努力探头瞥眼，终于又看到了那个人类。  
“喵喵...!”  
小猫今井翼脸都要挤􏰁扁了，却还是想多看几眼那个正在阳台忙里偷闲晒太阳的男人。  
「真好看呀。」  
那个人类有着一头绮丽的金发，就像小猫咪最喜欢的太阳光一样，即使在寒冷的冬天也十分温暖。  
那个人类⻓了一张好好看的脸，猫咪都是颜控，小猫今井翼更甚。虽然自己主人的脸也很不错，但果然自己是一只保守的日本猫咪，比起混血感十足的脸，这种充满和式传统气息的颜更具有吸引 力。  
那个人类只是这样远远的站在那里，小猫咪就觉得自己好像浑身都很舒服，像刚洗完一个热水澡——小猫今井翼可是海边出生的猫咪，根本不怕水。  
小猫今井翼很小的时候，还没有被主人领养的时候，曾经在猫咪看护所的电视上看到过一个叫《义 经》的电视剧，里面的男主角可真是太帅啦，和隔壁的这个邻居⻓得一模一样。看得小猫咪春心萌动，虽然他才一岁多一点，根本没有接触过母猫或者其他的公猫，一直都是圈养在家里面。  
「不知道这个人类喜不喜欢猫咪呢。」  
小猫咪好想去和他打个招呼，然后告诉他，我好喜欢你呀，你想不想摸我的肚皮?我的主人都没有摸到过我的肚皮呢。  
不过，他的主人安全意识很强，只把小猫今井翼放养在卧室与客厅，小猫咪从来没能到过厨房或者 阳台这样的区域。他的主人每天很忙，总是给他装好今日份的猫粮，然后匆忙出去上班，出门之前撸撸他的小脑袋:“翼今天在家也要乖乖的哦，等我这次提案做完就带你去认识其他猫咪。”  
“喵~”  
小猫咪今井翼懒洋洋的甩甩尾巴，舔舔自己的肉垫。  
主人好笨，其实他根本不想认识其他猫咪，只想和隔壁的那个人类打招呼。

那个人类好像喜欢猫咪。  
又一次快要􏰁成猫饼的时候，小猫今井翼看到有一只白色的小猫，跳到了那个人类的阳台杆上，轻轻叫起来。  
“啊，是猫咪吗?” 然后那个人类走到阳台上，很为难的看看自己的手，“不好意思，我家没有你喜欢吃的呢。”  
那是一只很漂亮的白色母猫，小猫今井翼能够看出来。有着光滑细腻的毛皮，耳朵尖尖小小的。细⻓的尾巴轻拍空气，掂起脚的模样非常淑女。  
「真漂亮呀。」  
小猫今井翼跳到镜子前，前爪糊糊自己的两只大耳朵——黑黑的，有点炸毛，超级大，一点也不可爱。  
他舔舔自己的毛，是黑色的，而且因为妈妈是橘猫的缘故，毛色不是纯粹的黑，掺了一点橘，有点土。  
再甩甩自己的尾巴。  
“唔喵......”  
好粗好重的尾巴，根本不像那些猫咪一样细⻓优雅。  
小猫咪沮丧地垂下头，今天的主人没有关阳台门，平时的小猫今井翼并不会主动跑出去。 但今天，鬼使神差，小猫咪跺向阳台。  
他坚信自己只是路过一下，就一下下。  
“可以摸一下你吗?”  
然后他躲在一堆来不及晾晒的衣服盆后，看着那个金发男人小心谨慎的摸了摸那只白色母猫的下巴，那只母猫似乎很得意的模样，她的尾巴摇得轻快，高高扬起下巴，她瞥见了缩在盆子堆里的小黑猫，喵了一声，突然就跳过去蹭蹭金发男人的手。  
“诶？今天真可爱啊。”  
她的身上隐隐约约有一点小猫咪今井翼没闻过的味道，像久违的旷野与海盐。  
「呜......」  
小猫咪今井翼好难过。  
为什么主人忘了关门呀!  
他垂头丧气窜回卧室，感觉自己肚皮热热的，浑身麻麻的。  
「好难受呀。」  
小猫咪迷迷糊糊的倒在了客厅的木地板上，一种近乎狂喜的悸动在他瘦弱的胸腔中涌动，⻜速萌芽生⻓开来的藤蔓紧紧攀附缠绕住小猫咪细⻓的四肢。  
自动循环的小水碗在他的耳边声音无限放大，小猫咪今井翼似乎听到那个人类在说话，好近好近。  
「真可爱。」  
“喵......”  
小猫咪叫出了声。

“你是...隔壁的小猫吗?”  
很难说泷泽秀明现在是怀着什么样的心情问出这句话的。 因为这只似乎是邻居家的小猫变成的人看样子刚刚成年。  
眉眼间写满清秀，五官精致得比女孩子还要过分的这个少年，正跪坐在他双腿间的地板上，好奇的大眼睛盯着泷泽的西裤拉链。  
像是闻到了什么味道，少年擤擤鼻子，眼睛眯起来，露出一个近乎纯真的笑容。  
“喵咪~”  
然后伸出纤⻓的手指按住拉链，轻轻挑开。  
“等、等一下。” 泷泽秀明自认不是个好人，也不是个纯情三十岁男人，能做的事情他都做过，只不过是和女人。但是至少以前的每一次，都是在双方自愿且意识清醒的基础上展开的。  
然而现在，他躺在沙发上浑身发沉，明显是喝得有点多，但不至于醉倒;这只来自隔壁的猫咪也不怎么正常，琥珀色的眼里泛着惹人怜爱的水气，厚厚的嘴唇红润光泽，有如精妆勾勒的眼角边像是沾了几滴露水。  
泷泽秀明确定一定肯定，这只猫咪是在发情。  
这样下去不太好......泷泽脑子里理智得很，他一定要阻止这只未经人事的小猫继续做一些不太合适的东西。  
于是他努力抬起手，刚刚放在少年的蓬发上，却因为一个呼吸短促，没了力气，呼的摔下来，堪堪擦过了一只耳朵。  
“喵呜!!”  
然后眼睁睁的看着面前的少年松开拉链双手把住了他的大腿，眼神里写满了不解的恐惧，倏尔紧紧闭上眼，眼珠在薄薄的皮下转动，似乎很痛苦的样子，身体颤动不已，耳朵抖的更明显了。  
泷泽闻到了麝香与椰子混合在一起的香气。  
猫耳少年瘫坐在地上，在泷泽难以置信的注视下，将自己的脸埋得更深，却不敢随意乱动，他的尾巴根部似乎沾上了一些透明的液体，粘粘的，因为紧张与惊惧而翘起，在昏黄的灯光下闪烁暧昧。 “呜......呜喵......”  
猫耳少年好像不会说话，只能用本能的声音表达自己的怯意。泷泽虽然喝多了，还有点近视，却也能明显看出少年细密的睫毛甚至都在害怕地扑朔，像被捏住翅膀的⻜⻦。  
好胆小的猫。  
泷泽似乎忘记了现在自己还是裤裆大开的状态，他撑起身子，用尽力气抬手，将瘫在地上的少年捞进了自己的怀抱。

这个世界上，养猫的人不多。能字面意义上抱到猫的人也不多。 而能在更深层含义，抱，到猫的人，估计全世界都只有泷泽秀明一个。  
而且抱的还不是自己养的猫，是素未谋面的邻居养的猫咪，一只小小的公猫。  
泷泽心想：真对不起噢。  
闻着随室温缓缓升腾的淫靡香味，泷泽秀明觉得自己也略微沉醉了。他的手臂穿过少年的腋下，轻巧地就将因为突如其来高潮而目眩神迷的猫咪捞了起来，面对着搂进自己的怀里。两条腿微微叉开， 夹住少年并不太肉却紧实小巧的屁股。  
尾椎上侧一点，一根粗粗的⻓毛尾巴不自觉的晃动，晃到身前来，拍在泷泽秀明的腰间，轻轻勾弄，似有似无在泷泽的下腹处搔挠。  
而那个少年仍然用双手捂着自己的脸，似乎很害羞的样子，身体的本能却在勾引将会带给他快感的男人。  
原来这就是猫吗?也曾清楚动物在性交上比起人类来说要诚实很多，但是毕竟泷泽秀明是头一次⻅，无论是猫咪少年敏感的黑毛绒耳朵还是那根只要轻轻一碰就会爽到发颤的尾巴，都是格外新奇的事物。  
他轻笑着，将少年捂住脸的双手轻轻挪开，抓着纤细的手腕，往少年只着了一层薄薄的棉质内裤的下身送，这条内裤很松，并且是自己常穿的牌子，泷泽一眼就认出来这是少年跑到自己家里来之后  
慌忙间随便套上的。  
“你真可爱。”  
含着猫耳少年厚厚的嘴唇，一个湿乎乎的吻。泷泽的吻技相当好，少年因为不经人事的嘴唇闭的死死的。泷泽拿舌尖舔舐唇缝，大手反覆住少年的手，轻轻隔着一层内裤揉搓半勃的性器。不一会就  
收获了好几摊水，不管是唇⻮交接间的不住滑落的口涎，还是早已浸湿内裤的前液，亦或是后穴溢出的一汪汪透明水液。  
“哇唔......”  
一阵湿吻之后，泷泽退开了些许。猫耳少年似乎还很不适应的样子，因为突然的退离而难耐的伸出猩红的舌尖，舔舔自己的嘴唇，然后又乖巧的凑过来，一点点舔舐泷泽略微冒茬的胡须。猫的舌头 上有刺，但并不痛，贴在皮肤上的酥麻感好似色情的挑逗。泷泽被舔的心里痒痒，手上的力度稍微加重，顺势撸动了几下，少年的性器很快变大，撑起薄薄的一层棉内裤。  
那根粗尾巴非常乖巧的缠上泷泽空出来的一只手，似乎是在邀请泷泽，于是他用力拽住少年的尾巴。  
“喵!!”  
在少年似乎又要迎来高潮时，硬生生掐住尾巴根部以及勃起的根部。  
“不准射。”  
如此反复几下，身上的猫咪呜咽着，浑身发热，颤个不停，舔舐泷泽的动作都变缓了，埋进泷泽的颈窝，用自己的鼻尖去蹭，去讨好。  
“喵咪...喵咪......”  
猫耳少年很舒服，抖动的耳朵就是最好的证明。更不用说喷在自己颈侧的不停灼热的呼吸，以及在某次呼吸之后小心翼翼勾舔泷泽已然发汗的颈部皮肤。  
咸咸的汗味入腹，泷泽听⻅小猫咪很满足的呼噜。  
“喜欢我身上的味道，对吗?”  
喜欢。男人的身上，尤其是脖颈的位置，有非常好闻的味道...  
小猫咪今井翼说不出来是什么，不是香水味，也不是普通的沐浴露的味道，像身体自动分泌的，充满雄性气息的荷尔蒙。  
小猫咪今井翼还不会说话，他乖乖抬起脸，点点头，眨巴眨巴，对着金发男人露出甜甜的笑。  
在猫耳少年对他作出肯定的表情之前，泷泽秀明从来都没有想过世界上真的会有猫咪因为人类身体 分泌的荷尔蒙之类的东西而进入发情期。  
感觉自己就像变成了小说里面的主人公......  
虽然泷泽秀明是一个实干派，但基于现实的想象，他还是会时不时思考一下。也不是没有听说过有这种类似于猫咪变成人类的游戏(山下智久比较喜欢玩)，但是真正经历的时候，才觉得是多么的刺激。  
荒谬，但却是发生在现实中的。  
抓住小猫咪的尾巴尖端。泷泽秀明一边缓缓的将它推进猫咪不断淌出水液的后穴中。  
“喵咿!!”  
趴在沙发上的猫耳少年叫起来，他的尾巴非常不安分的􏰂挣摆，整个人往前爬，似乎想要从泷泽的手里逃出来，然而却被泷泽掐住细瘦的腰肢固定在原地，后穴也非常老实的紧缩放松，将属于自己身体的一部分吞得更深。  
少年的尾巴很粗，上面的毛毛短短的，虽然用手摸起来并不扎人，然而塞进后穴与细嫩的穴肉摩擦，想必是很刺激的。  
“喵、呜呜......”  
少年背对着他，泷泽看不到他的表情，但是那双可怜的大耳朵抖动着。 泷泽叹息地俯下身，轻轻咬住少年的耳尖。  
“你不喜欢吗?不喜欢的话，我拿出来就是了。”  
舔舐着猫耳少年耳朵的内侧，一边用舌头轻巧的含住逗弄。  
“喵喵喵...”  
其实是喜欢的，小猫咪今井翼从来没有过这样的体验，他觉得好舒服，可明明是自己的尾巴，却在做这种色色的事情，感觉好羞耻...... 少年耷拉起备受冷落的另一只耳朵，他抱着一个小枕头，喉咙里发出似乎很委屈的呼噜。  
“喜欢?”  
泷泽将尾巴往里推，时不时拧动旋转，今井翼发出惊呼，扭着腰，回过头来可怜巴巴盯着泷泽。  
“不喜欢?”  
猛地一提。  
“喵喵喵喵!!!!”  
泷泽蛮横地咬住少年的猫唇，将高潮时的尖叫拆吃入腹。  
他将猫耳少年翻过来，躺在自己的身下。 少年有双完美的⻓腿，此时无力的微微分开，后穴像发了潮，一波波透明爱液滑出来，顺着腿根打湿沙发套。  
少年射了很多，白灼喷在沙发上，甚至有些跳上了少年的乳尖。 泷泽靠上去，犬⻮不断研磨被精液玷污的乳尖。即使刚才没有任何抚慰，猫咪的乳头已经非常自觉的挺立了起来，肿肿的，红红的，像两颗红色的小石榴籽，多汁，饱满欲滴。  
听说公猫也是可以产乳的。  
泷泽用力吸吮起来，就像饿极的婴儿，从那细小的缝中，隐隐约约渗出乳白的汁水，香甜可口。  
“喵呜、喵...喵...”  
大大的猫眼渗出温热的泪珠，无法聚焦，今井翼累坏了，他第一次发情，虽然还没有结束。但这样直白的性刺激，仍然让他受不了。他失神的透过泷泽的肩膀，什么也没有看。甚至不能对泷泽的行 为产生任何反抗了，只是瘫在沙发上，任凭男人玩弄自己的乳尖。保持着本能的猫耳可怜的耷拉着，黑黑的尾巴被浸了不少白色精液，胡乱在泷泽的腹肌上画弄。  
“喵咪......”  
又过了一会，那双细⻓的双腿勾上了金发男人的腰侧，蓬蓬的软发讨好似的蹭在男人的手臂侧，喉咙深处呼噜呼噜。  
“好淫荡的小猫咪啊，你的主人没有满足过你吗?”  
金发男人那低沉的嗓音令小猫咪浑身发软。  
他伸出舌头，猩红的舌尖粘着银色的水丝，想要舔弄什么。  
但是......  
但是却并没有满足......  
猫是直面本能追求快感的动物，在品尝了一次快欲后，便食髓知味。  
他仰起上目线，湿漉漉的瞧着男人的眼。 他伸出双手，贴近男人的耳畔。  
“喵~”

**Author's Note:**

> 我没养过猫，所以写出来肯定不真实，但这个邻居家的猫发情跑到我家来的梗是真的，它为什么不变（叹气


End file.
